hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Miyamoto
Kenji Miyamoto (健児宮本, Kenji Miyamoto) is an 18 year old Hunter and is the main male deuteragonist of the fanon series Spirit x Hunter, he participated in the 289th Hunter Examination and was one of the only five people that passed the exam. Appearance Kenji is a fairly-tall teenager with short, spiky black hair and large brown eyes and he has a scar on his chin, he usually wears a black suit and blazer although during the Hunter Exams he wore a puffy coat on top of a long sleeve white shirt and sported blue sneakers. His hair is well trimmed though he like it to be a bit messy, and he has well toned muscles underneath his clothes. Personality Kenji likes to kid around, but his passion towards the sword and martial arts is no joke. Though he tends to play around or not take opponents seriously, Kenji possess enough instinct and maturity to understand when it's time to get serious. He is highly skilled with the sword. He is quite the glutton and has even chooses food over money. Kenji will do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. History When he was young he was sent to Honnoji Hospital because his parents thought that he was a freak (as he could use nen without training), while he was there he kept making failed attempts to escape. This changed completely when Sakura Ame arrived he stopped trying to escape as she was always nice to him and cared about all the patients in the hospital, however when he discovered that Sakura was being transferred to another hospital he went completely mad and blew away the whole hospital. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Spirit x Hunter: Spirit × Hunter (スピリットのxハンター, Supiritto no x Hantā) or sometimes shortened to S×H is a storyline by RinkakuKagune, and a fanon spin-off of the popular animanga series Hunter X Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. The story focuses on the four teens Kurutta, Akai, Shuiro and Tera. Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership over the manga Hunter X Hunter written by Yoshihiro Togashi, if I did My characters would ACTUALLY be in the story and not a geeky fanon creation. Saga's: Hunter Exam Arc Nen Learning Arc Phantom Troupe Arc Greed Island Arc Beastmen Arc Auxilium Diaboli Arc Outside World Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Combat Physical Abilities 'Superhuman Physiology -' Like most characters in Hunter x Hunter Kenji posses multiple superhuman skills including; speed, strength, intelligence, endurance, instinct, Memory, mimicry, manipulation, regeneration, vitality and willpower. 'Inhumane Instinct -' Kenji is a master of hunting and tracking. One with this ability he can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. 'Enhanced Reflexes -' Kenji has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. 'Skilled Swordsmanship -' Kenji is a incredible powerful swordsman and is most likely the most powerful in the series, he is capable of copying swords style and switching his style upon a whim. He can cut through almost any material no matter what blade he is using, in fact Kurutta has shown the ability to slice open mountains without touching them and with a short stick. Kurutta has a list of moves that he has created. # 'Fingertip (指先, Sassen) -' The user pushes and slides the sword blade with his right hand so as to increase the speed of the sword. In this way, a slash with tremendous speed is produced, at the last possible moment he switches hands, so that the reach of this upward slash is increased even further. # 'Hasso Left (八相左, Hasso Hidari) -' To use this technique, the user falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot on their left. # 'Hasso Right (八相右, Hasso Migi) - '''The user simply removes his right hand entirely and uses the left one on the bottom of the handle to push while twisting the body in order to extend the reach, turning the slash into a thrust which leaves no escape to the enemy. # '''Sink Received Left (受流左, Uke Nagashi Hidari) -' The gets into a squatting stance and then points both of his swords to the right with the daisho over the katana and then makes a vertical spinning jump and slashes all around him. # 'Sink Received Right (受流右, Uke Nagashi Migi) -' The user does a slicing attack while switching the katana between the swing, changing the trajectory and the timing of the attack freely. # 'Suji (捩構 Moji Gamae) - '''A counter-attack, the user raises his sword horizontally over his head. When the enemy weapon is about to hit him, he attacks the weapon with a downward slash while rotating the sword at the same time, resulting in a powerful blow that knocks back the weapon, chipping it. # '''Pasting (張付, Haritsuke) -' The user synchronizes with his opponent's breathing to evade attacks, this allows them to also see perfectly with no blind spot as they are one with nature. # 'Nagare-da (流打, Nagashi Uchi) - '''The user loosens the grip on both his swords then proceeds to spin them in a wheel-like fashion to slash the opponent in a spinning manner. # '''Trough (虎振, Toraburi) -' The user jumps up into the air and then does a spinning downward slash that creates a tiger-shape shock wave towards the ground. # '数喜 Kazuki -' For this technique the user needs to relax his body completely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. # 'Go-saki-da Tome (合先打留, Aisen Uchidome) -' The user unleashes two powerful slashes while his swords are crossed in an x-shape that can cut through multiple trees in the distance. # 'Cane Strokes (余打 (アマシ打), Amashi Uchi) -' This is a incredibly high-levelled technique. The user puts everything on the line and places their hands in front of themselves, then uses all their power and concentration to attack their opponent with a powerful onslaught of strikes until their opponent is either in submission or is killed. Nen Ten Once a person has had their aura nodes opened, they must learn to keep their aura from leaking away from their body. Ten (纏, Envelop; Shroud) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having aura flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid. Kenji frequently meditates in order to improve his Ten, and many have commented upon it saying that is is well refined. Zetsu Ren Ren (練, Refine; Enhance) is a direct application of Ten. Since a user is capable of keeping aura from leaking away from the body, it's also possible for them to produce more aura around themselves without having to worry about losing it. Ren focuses on outputting a high amount of aura and keeping it on the body, expanding the size and intensity of it. If Ten is considered to be purely defensive, then Ren typically what is used for offense. This increases the user's physical strength and durability and provides a large pool of aura for any advanced techniques or individual skills they decide to use. When Kenji uses Ren his Nen is able to extend to his sword and boost its capabilities, seemingly impossible feat are feasible when Kenji uses it. Hatsu En Gyo Gyo (凝, Focus) is an advanced application of Ren by which a Nen-user concentrates a larger than normal portion of their aura into one specific body part. Gyo is most often used in the eyes, allowing a Nen-user to see aura and things which would otherwise be hidden (e.g. Nen objects hidden by In). Kenji is very proficient in Gyo and is able to uses on any part of his body, however unlike Ren he cannot (for and unknown reason) use it upon his sword. Ken Ko Stats Quotes Trivia *He is based off takeshi yamamoto from KHR. Category:Hunters Category:Hunter Category:Nen User Category:Manipulators